


GACW: Season 1

by wjacob313



Category: Fiction Wrestling - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjacob313/pseuds/wjacob313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here are the champions for Warzone<br/>GACW Galactic Championship: Vegeta<br/>GACW International Championship: Vacant (will be crowned at our 2nd PPV)<br/>GACW World Tag Team Championship: Sephiroth & Garland<br/>GACW European Championship: Tommy Vercetti</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Warzone Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the champions for Warzone  
> GACW Galactic Championship: Vegeta  
> GACW International Championship: Vacant (will be crowned at our 2nd PPV)  
> GACW World Tag Team Championship: Sephiroth & Garland  
> GACW European Championship: Tommy Vercetti

LIVE From: Seattle, Washington

The show opens with a long highlight video of last nights Super Brawl. Davis Motomiya is backstage talking to some makeup artist. Tonight is Davis' appreciation night. Gohan comes to the ring. Gohan reminds us that he has always been honest. Last night Davis was the better man, last night he was the better man but it doesn't mean that he will be the better man tonight.

The Golden Warrior calls out Davis, but Nobuyuki Sugou comes out to the ramp instead. Sugou knows what Gohan is trying to hide. Sugou has official documents from Gohan's doctor. He has bad spinal deformity. Gohan's clearance to wrestle is revoked due to many problems. Gohan says that he doesn't care. Sugou says that Gohan is fired due to medical reasons. 

\--COMMERCIALS--

Match #1: Vegeta vs. Yukiteru Amano  
Vegeta opens with a spinebuster and one very powerful irish whip to the corner. Yuki with a neckbreaker and two quick clotheslines. Yuki with a great tornado DDT. Yuki spears Vegeta and almost gets the cover but Nappa saved Vegeta. Pedigree reversed by Yuki and then Yuki attempted a pedigree. Yuki gets several nearfalls but not the win. The prince finally hits Pedigree for the win.

Winner: Vegeta

\--COMMERCIALS--

Match #2: Asuna Yuuki vs. Raditz  
Raditz is wearing a face protector mask and he asks Asuna not to hit him in the face. Asuna slams Raditz's face into the canvas repeatedly. Elbow drops and chops by Asuna. Raditz scores with some offence in the corner. Asuna with a belly to belly and a cover for a two count. Asuna locks in a sleeper hold and Raditz taps out.

Winner by submission: Asuna Yuuki

\--COMMERCIALS-- 

Backstage Garland and Sephiroth are talking to Michael De Santa and Trevor Phillips and tonight the Tag Team title match will be a three way elimination match. Trevor & Michael are to help Galrand and Sephiroth beat Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson and then they are to lay down and allow themselves to be pinned, but after they leave, Trevor and Michael plot to take the titles for theirselves.

\--COMMERCIALS--

Match #3: Franklin Clinton vs. Yami Bakura  
Bakura with Chops and headbutts. Franklin hits a flying forearm, and a rollup for a two count. Franklin hits a pathetic sunset flip and gets the win. 

Winner: Franklin Clinton

\--COMMERCIALS--

Match #4: Chazz Princeton vs. Bigby Wolf  
Chazz starts out putting over the match with Yusei Fudo last night. He says it was a classic and one for the ages. Chazz rants that he deserves to win the match. Bigby comes to the ring and the match begins. Chazz sneaks up on Bigby while he is collecting his pop. Chazz stomps Bigby's knees and he eventually gets thrown outside the ring. Chazz comes back in and goes for the walls of Princeton but it is reversed into a inside cradle. Bigby hits alot of chops and a martial arts kick. Nappa comes into the ring and Bigby beats his ass but the bell is rung. Vegeta comes to the ring and all three beat up Bigby. Yusei comes to the ring and cleans house for a time until he is blindsided by Chazz. Bigby comes back into the ring and quickly Vegeta applies the Indian Death Lock on him. 

Winner: No Winner due to interference

\--COMMERCIALS--

Match #5: Alexis Rhodes vs. Yuno Gasai  
Chops and punches by Yuno. Irish whip and a great kick to the chest from Alexis. Armbar takedown from Yuno who goes into a armlock. Jawbreaker by Alexis, and a spinning heel kick into a two count. Alexis hits a moonsault and gets the win.

Winner: Alexis Rhodes

\--COMMERCIALS--

Match #6: WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP - 3 WAY ELIMINATION MATCH  
Sephiroth & Garland (c's) vs. Jaden Yuki & Jesse Anderson vs. Trevor Phillips & Michael De Santa  
All men start in the ring and eventually Jaden & Jesse clear the ring and then Jaden and Jesse throw themselves out onto the wrestlers outside. Jaden starts out with Michael. Side headlock and a great spin kick. Trevor and Jesse tagged in, and Trevor pokes Jesse's eye and forces him outside. Jesse back in and he hits a great side suplex. Jaden tagged in he kicks everything in sight and hits the rolling thunder. Jaden flies for the Neos Splash but Trevor rolls out of the way. The Flame Wing Kick takes out Michael and Trevor & Michael are eliminated.

\--COMMERCIALS--

The match returns and Garland is suplexing Jaden, cover but Jesse saves Jaden. Garland tags in Sephiroth who gets a beautiful move into irish whip into a one leg Boston Crab. Jesse gets tagged in and he hits several back drops and side slams on Garland and Sephiroth. Jesse to the top rope and he connects on Garland. Jesse covered but Sephiroth comes to the rescue. Garland and Sephiroth attempt to doubleteam but Jesse double DDTs both Garland and Sephiroth. Jaden hits a Neos Splash, and Covers for the win.

Winners & NEW World Tag Team Champions: Jesse Anderson & Jaden Yuki

Nobuyuki Sugou is on the phone promising a great surprise, saying the ink on the contract is not yet dry.

\--COMMERIALS--

Davis Motomiya is walking slowly to the ring. It is time for Davis appreciation night to begin. Finally Davis has come back to See all you fans pay homage to the Best In The World. Davis says that he is sorry that Gohan got fired. Davis has nothing but love and respect for Gohan. The crowd is chanting Davis alot during this promo. Davis starts talking about he has done it all. 

Davis shows a video of his highlights. Now that he has beaten the Golden Warrior at Wrestlemania he has done it all in the wrestling business. The T.K. chants begin, and Davis plays it off great. Davis says its over because he is not appreciated. Takeru Takashi's music hits and he walks out to the ring. Takeru Takashi is on Warzone for the first time in over a year. Strong T.K. chants dominate the crowd. T.K. tell Davis that they have unfinished business and then he hits him with Twisted Hope.

(End of WarZone)


	2. Smashdown: Week 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smashdown Champions  
> GACW Championship: Goku  
> GACW United States Championship: Vacant (will be determined later on)  
> GACW Tag Team Championship: Akiza Izinski & Nagito Komeada  
> GACW Canadian Championship: Minene Uryu

Live From: Spokane, Washington

The same video package of Super Brawl that was aired on Warzone started off Smashdown.

Seto Kaiba starts off the show with an announcement that due to injuries suffered at WrestleMania, neither Goku or Takuya will be in attendance tonight. He goes on to say that the Smashdown superstars will decide who will face Goku at Spring Stampede, via a three (3) week, eight (8) superstar tournament.

Kazuto Kirigaya (a.k.a Kirito) vs. Ruby Rose (Tournament Match)

Kirito is first down the ramp and Spokane goes bonkers for him. This match is nothing more than a power display by Kirito and Ruby trying to reverse her way out of holds. Ruby runs square into The Eclipse, but escapes and hits a swinging neckbreaker on Kazuto. Ruby attempts a West Coast Pop, but is caught by a codebreaker by Kirito, for the one, two, three. After the bell Kirito re-enters the ring and helps Ruby to her feet.

Winner: Kirito, he salutes the US flag as he is heading back up the ramp.

Backstage, Jon Arbuckle is asking if Garfield had arrived. He wants to be the first to know once Garfield arrives.

\- commercial - 

Blake Belladonna vs. Jack Atlas (w/ Carly Carmine)

Minene Uryu and Masumi Nishijima are along side Pat The NES Punk and Angry Video Game Nerd, commenting on the match. Rather quick match with Blake garnering the victory after hitting Jack with a neck breaker off the ropes. After the bell, Kendrick is on the receiving end of a Terrorist Bust from Minene. Minene then challenges Goku to a match next week on Smackdown. 

Winner: Blake Belladonna

\- Commercial -

A Mario Bros. vignette is shown.

Stills of the GACW Title Match at Super Brawl are shown. We are then given a very Maddenesque (John) breakdown of Goku and the shooting star press he attempted that night.

\- Commercial -

Chiaki Nanami vs. Aru Akise (Tournament Match)

The early goings of the match were very mat oriented. Chiaki attempts a number of early cross faces, but none "get the job done." The Ultimate Gamer then goes berserk with three (3) German suplexes. Chiaki pulled out the victory by reversing a pumpup powerbomb into the cross face.

Winner: Chiaki Nanami

Arbuckle is in his office on the phone when Kaiba walks in wanting to know how he is. He is "fine", and is going to do something with Garfield after his betrayal at Super Brawl. Kaiba warns him not to do anything he would regret. 

\- Commercial -

Hotsuma Promo

Revy vs. Junko Enoshima (Tournament Match)

Alucard is not accompanying Revy to the ring tonight. Junko walks out witha a crown on her head. Back and forth action throughout this match, and a number of rolling suplexes from Revy. Revy goes for the Lagoon Splash but adjusts as Junko has gotten up and lands a awesome drop kick from the top rope. Junko gets the pin via the Despair Driver.

Winner: Junko Enoshima

Outside Garfield arrives in a limo. Garfield looks excited to be in town and says, "it's good to be back." 

\- Commercial --

The Bellic Cousins vs. Team Arcadia (Non Title Match) 

Team Arcadia (the champs) are introduced first and then we go to commercial. A lot of energy and offense from both teams throughout. Roman damn near knocked Akiza out with kicks early on and hit a tarantula later on in the match. After some "illegal" double teaming Team Arcadia picks up the victory when Akiza gets Niko in the Black Rose Lock. 

Winners: Team Arcadia

The Mario Bros. is looking for Kazuto wanting to have a "sit down'.

\- Commercial -

Josh Matthews catches up with Junko just before she leaves the arena. Junko believes that if she were to defeat Kazuto next week, it would shock the world (NO SHIT!).

The Mario Bros. and Kazuto have their "sit down", they do not reach an understanding and The Mario Bros postures as though they are going to attack, but Sinon walks in wanting to know if there is a problem. Mario says there is, but they will wait to resolve on their own terms.

\- Commercial -

T.K./Spring Stampede Promo is shown.

Kyoko Kirigiri vs. Spongebob Squarepants (Tournament Match)

Spongebob goes for an advantage via an exposed turnbuckle but is on the receiving end of its bare metal a number of times. While in the corner Spongebob is hit with a jumping karate kick. Then Aru Akise runs down onto the apron, but Kyoko knocks him off and hits Spongebob with another jumping karate kick. Aru gets into the ring and nails Kyoko with a nasty bicycle kick (no DQ), following that up with stomps into the corner. Finally the Ref DQs Spongebob and then Spongebob proceeds to drop a leg across Kyoko's neck.

Winner: Kyoko Kirigiri

Arbuckle is on his way to the ring.

\- Commercial -

Slam of the Week: Garfield turns on Jon Arbuckle at Super Brawl.

Arbuckle comes out to the ring and eventually calls out Garfield, thus extending his hand in friendship. Garfield is not to receptive to the idea, but does return the gesture and both men say "thank you." As Arbuckle turns his back on Garfield, Garfield turns him around and chokeslams him. The crowd roars as Garfield yells at Arbuckle.

End of show. Next week Smashdown will be in Chicago, IL at the Allstate Arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a champions update after every PPV.


	3. Warzone: Week 2

Live from: The Bradley Center, Milwaukee, Wisconsin

Opening Match: Tommy Vercetti Vs. Koji Minamoto 

Headlock and a shoulder tackle by Koji. Rights and Lefts exchanged by both men. Powerful right roundhouse kick by Tommy and a lateral press from the apron quite impressive. Both men Back in the ring now and Koji goes to the middle rope and hits a double axe handle, and also a fishermans suplex and a pin attempt for a two count. Half boston crab applied on Tommy and a STF but Tommy gets to the ropes. Hard forearm shots hammering Koji; Tommy hits a Starfish Island DDT and gets a two count. Jawbreaker by Koji. Tommy hits the Vercetti Driver and gets the win despite Koji's foot on the bottom rope.

Winner: Tommy Vercetti

Davis Motomiya is backstage and he goes into Nobuyuki Sugou's office. Davis is upset that he got attacked by Takeru Takashi last week. T.K. is on his way to the arena and Davis is gonna slap the taste out of his mouth. Davis is planning on calling out T.K. and whipping his ass live tonight.

\--COMMERCIALS--

Backstage Segment:  
Jesse Anderson and Jaden Yuki are backstaging talking about how cool it is to be the Tag Team Champions. Sayer (from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds) is now talking to Koji and he tells him that he should had not been screwed over tonight and he should align himself with Akiza, Nagito, and himself and see how they roll. Davis runs into Alexis Rhodes and Alexis tells Davis that the last time she saw him he was getting his ass kicked by T.K.. Davis wants a match with Alexis tonight, and he tells Alexis to be ready in about 40 minutes.

\--COMMERCIALS--

Match #2 Jaden Yuki Vs. Garland

Collar and elbow Tie Up with Garland getting the advantage in the corner. A big series of clothelines by Jaden. Belly to back suplex with a bridge for a two count. Garland with a reverse neckbreaker and then several kicks on the floor along with 3 standing suplexes. Cover by Garland for a two count. Knee to the midsection by Garland and another pin attempt for a two count. Rolling Thunder by Jaden. Sephiroth interferes with the count and the referee missed a rollup pin attempt. Jaden with a high cross body on Sephiroth. Garland hits a vicious DDT on Jaden thanks to Sephiroth and he gets the Win.

Winner: Garland

\--COMMERCIALS--

Match #3 Asuna Yuuki Vs. Raditz

Raditz walks slowly to the ring and starts with a ANTI AMERICAN WAR PROTEST what an ass. Asuna chops and kicks and beats him down. Asuna slams Raditz hard right in the middle of the ramp and then puts him in the sleeper hold. 

No Winner because the match never actually began.

\--COMMERCIALS--

Keiichi Maebara is backstage talking to Davis. Davis tells Keiichi to seize the day, to carpe diem the opportunities that are given to him, to own the room when he enters. Alexis and Tommy share a fist bump and he wishes Alexis good luck in his match.

\--COMMERCIALS--

Match #4 Davis Motomiya vs. Alexis Rhodes

Davis starts off with powerful right hands and the crowd starts with a powerful Davis chant. Do the fans forget he is a heel? Davis is choking Alexis on the bottom rope. Davis hits a samoan Drop after a little bit of offence from Alexis. Davis hits a great standing suplex. Alexis hits a missle drop kick from the middle rope but doesn't have the strength to go for a pin attempt. Alexis hits a springboard leg drop, and then missed the whisper in the wind. Alexis hits a modified twist of Skaters. Alexis mocks Davis, hitting a rainmaker. Alexis quickly gets up and hits a moonsault and goes for the cover but Davis kicks out after two. Davis is not happy with Alexis and he prepares for the Powerbomb of Courage which he hits for the Win. 

Winner: Davis Motomiya

Davis talks to the fans about last week and he calls out T.K. with a "just bring it Bitch." He heads to the ring and the two are in the ring staring eye to eye. In front of the Millions and Millions Davis says nah. Davis says he won't face T.K. at Spring Stampede. Keiichi Maebara tries to cheapshot T.K. but he got a twisted hope for his efforts. 

\--COMMERICIALS--

Match #5 Jesse Anderson Vs. Michael De Santa and Trevor Phillips in a handicap match

Jesse attacks Trevor and then he suplexes Michael. Jesse with a big uppercut and and then several more in the corner. Michael hits several elbow drops on Jesse but he gets right back up and takes it to both men. Jesse to the top rope and hits a forearm on Trevor but Michael breaks the count. Michael and Trevor hit the 3D on Jesse and get the Win. After the match Sephiroth and Garland along with the Michael and Trevor totally dismantle Jaden and Jesse with chairs and splashes from the top rope

Winners: Michael De Santa & Trevor Phillips 

\--COMMERCIALS--

Match #6 Yang Xiao Long Vs. Yuno Gasai

Chops and a neckbreaker by Yuno. Suplex and a cover by suplex. Clotheslines by Yang. Irish Whip and a large fist to the face for a takedown by Yang. KO Punch by Yang and he gets the win.

Winner: Yang Xiao Long

\--COMMERCIALS--

Match #7 Vegeta and Chazz Princeton Vs. Bigby Wolf and Yusei Fudo

Bigby Wolf chops Vegeta and then climbs to the middle rope for punches to the face. Yusei tagged in and elbows Vegeta from the top rope . Chazz tagged in and he hits a high knee lift on Yusei. Vegeta tagged back in and he hits a quick clothesline on Vegeta. Vegeta goes for the pedigree but its reversed into a backdrop. Backstage a limo is shown arriving and the show goes to a commercial.

\--COMMERICALS--

Vegeta and Yusei are the legal men in the ring. Chazz tagged in and he chokes Yusei with his wrist tape. Three elbows and a cover attempt by Chazz. Hard chops in the corner and a cross body by Yusei. Vegeta tagged back in and both men fight evenly until Vegeta gets Yusei into a sleeper hold. Yusei fights out of the sleeper and reverses it on Vegeta. Vegeta hits a side slam on Yusei. Chazz tagged back in and Yusei overwhelms Chazz. Chazz hits a running bulldog and then gets misses a lionsault. Bigby and Vegeta tagged in. A big forearm and chops by Bigby. Spinnin heel kick and a cover attempt for a two count by Bigby. The referee does a horrible count job very fake. I guess Vegeta couldn't kick out in time. Chazz gets Bigby in the Walls of Princeton and Yusei hits a Clear Mind DDT. Bigby reverses the pedigree and pins Vegeta. Nappa takes out Bigby at the knee and then Chazz hits Yusei with a chair. Chazz handcuffs Yusei to the top rope and out come Yukiteru Amano. The numbers are too much to overcome and out comes Future Trunks. Trunks proceeds to boot everybody and he hits a sidewalk slam on Nappa and a Burning Attack on Chazz. Vegeta gets a sledgehammer and Trunks has a chair. Vegeta punks out and drops the hammer. 

Winner: No Contest as the show ends


	4. Smashdown: Week 2

Originating From: The Allstate Arena in Chicago, IL

 

Earlier today, Goku entered the arena and is greeted by a number of admirers. One lucky lady gets her shirt signed by the Champ.

I Want It All plays as the pyro for Smashdown goes off

Pat The NES Punk and Angry Video Game Nerd preview what is to come tonight.

Goku vs. Minene Uryu [w/ Masumi Nishijima] (Non Title Match)

Minene starts jawing Goku about how the Canadian title means everything,s he lays the title at their feet and dares Goku to do something about it. Goku responds by pointing out to Minene that the GACW Championship is the �Real Deal�. He then places that at their feet and Minene attempts to pick it up, but Goku damn near takes her head off with a clothesline. Early on Minene hits Goku in the back of the head with the title belt and for the rest of the match Goku is �selling� the shot (and thus concussion). Goku gets the victory by reversing Minene's Terrorist Buster into a Dragon Fist. 

Winner: Goku

� Commercial �.

Last week�s �Garfield chokeslamming Jon Arbuckle� segment is recapped.

� Commercial �

Hajime Hinata & Blake Belladonna vs. Jack Atlas & Carly Carmine

Jack and Carly spend most of the match double teaming both Hajime and Blake. At one point in the match Jack has Hajime in the beginnings of a powerbomb andblake comes off the top turnbuckle with an awesome missle dropkick. Hajime gets the victory by hitting a swinging DDT on Carly.

Winner(s): Hajime Hinata & Blake Belladonna

Backstage, Chiaki Nanami congratulates Goku on his victory at Super Brawel, but is looking forward to meeting him in the ring at Spring Stampede. Kyoko Kirigiri wanders in wanting to know why Chiaki thinks she will be able to beat her tonight. Goku tells them to go out tonight and beat the hell out of each other, but come Spring Stampede one of them will have hell to pay.

� Commercial �

 

Chiaki Nanami vs. Kyoko Kirigiri (Tournament Match)

Awesome technical mat oriented match between these to competitors. Kyoko was not able to connect on a spear, but Chiaki was able to land a flying headbutt from 3/4 across the ring. Chiaki picked up the victory after adjusting his attempt at a crossface into a backslide.

Winner: Chiaki Nanami (both competitors shake after the bell) 

Jon Arbuckle makes his way to the ring.

� Commercial � 

Back in the ring, Arbuckle boasted about planning on ridding himself and GACW of Garfield. He also said that once one of his creation was on the shelf another had to come off it, he then introduces Peter Pan (the one from the Geico commercial, not Disney). Arbuckle offered to shake Peter�s hand, but he refused and for the next 3 minutes the audience is treated to Arbuckle ripping on Peter. Peter then got his chance and he went off, mentioning such Arbuckle failures as his music promoting, introducing Odie to GACW, and most recently his rug. They both come to an agreement that one thing they share is a hatred for Garfield. As Arbuckle made his way up the ramp Peter got one more in on him, by saying that Arbuckle had done one thing Peter never did and that was to be chokeslammed by Garfield. Arbuckle was not too receptive to this fact. At this time Garfield comes down, and chokeslams Arbuckle on the stage, then proceeds to the ring carrying a coconut, Peter says that this isnt his problem, but Garfield says it is since he hated his commercial from Geico. Peter catches the coconut and Hotsuma returns to the main roster via a beating on Garfield, before Peter and Hotsuma leave Peter cracks the coconut over Garfield�s head. 

� Commercial �

The Smashdown audience is now introduced to Vale's Most Wanted. The same promo that was shown on Warzone is shown here with Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. 

Ruby Rose & Niko Bellic vs. Akiza Izinski & Nagito Komeada (Non Title Match)

Rather quick match with most of the action involving all four competitors in the ring at once. Akiza & Nagito go for something out of the Road Warriors/LOD playbook via the top rope, but Niko interferes and Ruby hits the swinging neckbreaker on Akiza and follows that up with Rose Pain for the victory. 

Winner(s): Ruby Rose & Niko Bellic

Backstage, Josh Matthews catches up with Kirito wanting to know his reaction to Junko�s comments last week. Kirito basically runs down Junko for not respecting him and promises a beating tonight.

� Commercial �

Shino Asada (a.k.a. Sinon) vs. Odie

Complete squash here by Sinon. She gets the victory following a boot to the head.

Winner: Sinon

Backstage, the Mario Bros are filing a police report about Mario having $1200 �taken� from his bag. They have a pretty good idea about who could have done this. 

Backstage, the cops ask Sinon to come with them regarding an accusation of theft. Kirito flips out and does not understand why after serving her time they look at her first.

Backstage, Junko makes his way to the ring.

Spring Stampede/Takeru Takaishi Promo is shown.

� Commercial �

Slam of the Week: Junko advancing via pinfall over Revy. 

Kazuto Kirigaya vs. Junko Enoshima (Tournament Match)

Another squash match with Kirito beating Junko all around the ring. Kirito lands The Eclipse on Junko, but her foot is on the rope. Junko is sent outside via a number of stomps and we have ourselves a commercial break. Junko is still getting her ass handed to her until she hits Kirito with the chain, from the point on all his offense is focused on the �injured� elbow of Kirito. Junko ends up in the corner where she pulls the ref in front of him as Kirito comes in for an elbow. Refs out on the ground and Junko goes for a Despair Driver, but it gets reversed and Kirito hits the Codebreaker. The ref is still outside, thus no decision, and the Mario Bros run in and lay Kirito out via a chair shot from Luigi. Junko seizes this opportunity and as she is crawling over to make the cover the ref re-enters the ring and counts to three.

Winner: Junko Enoshima

End of show. Next week Junko vs. Chiaki for the chance to face Goku at Spring Stampede for �all the gold.


	5. Warzone: Week 3

Across The Nation plays as Warzone is live from Richmond

Future Trunks made his way out to start the show and saluted the crowd with a fist in the air and some new pyro. Trunks nine months was a long time to be gone but he was glad to be back, but also not so glad to be back. Trunks said that Vegeta and Yusei Fudo had been at each others throats during his absence and he just wanted to come back and be around his father and close friend again but instead he's left wondering what's happened. 

Vegeta made his entrance and the two embraced. Vegeta said it was good to see him and said that last week was just a misunderstanding. He said that it'd never be over between him and Yusei, and wouldn't ya know it, out comes Yusei who immediately gets in Vegeta's face. Trunks intervened and Vegeta then said that Trunks had to make a choice, him or Yusei. Vegeta laid it out straight for Trunks, saying that if he ran with him, he'd be one step behind because he said he's the man on Raw and he's calling all the shots. Vegeta said that if Trunks went with Yusei, then Yusei would do what he's always done and try to steal the spotlight. As Vegeta left, he made a good point in saying that his and Trunks' careers both got better when they turned their backs on Yusei.

Chazz Princeton defeated Claude Speed. Chazz gained the upper hand and eventually won with a Chazzsault. After the match, Claude took his frustrations out on a fan who was mocking him.

Marik Ishtar (with Yuno Gasai) & Koji Minamoto (with Sayer) defeated Tommy Vercetti & Cloud Strife. Sayer sat at the announcers table with Wes Young and Stew Anderson to get Koji over as a heel. Pretty decent match with Koji getting the win after making Tommy tap out.

In the back, Yang Xiao Long welcomed Takeru Takaishi to the arena with a gift, a glove much like Yang's. Yang put the glove on T.K.'s hand who, although appreciated the gesture, took off the glove and said he prefer not to wear it. Yang then apparently proceeded to soil herself.

After the break, Trunks was shown in the back, thinking about the ultimatum he was met with earlier.

Jaden Yuki & Jesse Anderson defeated Garland & Sephiroth in a No-DQ match to retain their World Tag Team Titles. Towards the end, Jaden and Jesse were in control when Trevor Phillips ran in and hit Jaden with a TrevorBomb. Michael De Santa then ran in and got in Trevor's face. Trevor said he was trying to save their jobs when Garland came in with a chair and went for Michael, however, Trevor pulled the chair away from Garland and held it up in front of Garland so Jaden could nail a Elemental Daminator. Later on, Jesse DDT'd Sephiroth and held a chair up and Jaden hit a Elemental Terminator for the win.

Backstage, Vegeta and Nappa were talking with Sugou and were upset he was actually thinking about giving Bigby Wolf a title shot. Yukiteru Amano then appeared and gave some reasons as to why Bigby should be given a title shot. Vegeta tried to brush him off but Yuki came back and said he was fighting for truth and justice, "Biiiaaaaatch!!" Finally, Sugou made this deal, Yuki and Bigby against Vegeta and Nappa, should Yuki and Bigby win, then Bigby would get a title shot next week. Vegeta agreed and Nappa got in Yuki's face, who in turned walked out.

After that, Stew and Wes did a "via satellite" interview with Davis Motomiya. Davis said he'd be on Raw live next week and he'd call out T.K.. Davis then confronted rumors of him being afraid of T.K. and said he simply had nothing left to prove against him. Davis finally said that if T.K. wanted him at Spring Stampede, then he had him at Spring Stampede.

After the break, Keiichi Maebara was shown in the back talking on his cell phone to Davis. Keiichi said he was going to seize the day and whoop Yang's ass tonight. He said that he might also confront T.K. and couldn't promise he'd leave much for Davis to fight at Spring Stampede.

Yang Xiao Long defeated Keiichi Maebara via DQ. Keiichi kicked Yang in the nads and that was it, the ref DQ'ed him. Yang made her exit and Keiichi then got on the mic and called out T.K.. No music started up but T.K. made his way out and proceeded to drill Keiichi with Twisted Fate. Keiichi then hit the Diving Hope and that was that.

 

Yukiteru Amano and Bigby Wolf defeated Vegeta and Nappa. Ended when Yusei came in and turned the tables so Yuki could get the pin on Nappa. After the match, Yusei and Vegeta got into it and eventually Chazz came out and held Yusei back as Vegeta threatened to hit him with a sledgehammer, until Trunks came out and broke it up. Trunks and Vegeta stared each other down and kind of smiled at each other until Trunks took the hammer away and backed Vegeta into a corner. Bigby then came up from behind and Trunks ended up clocking him. These guys are supposed to be a team at Spring Stampede, we're reminded by Stew and Wes. Yusei then gets in the mix and ends up getting punked by Bigby. Stew said it had to have been a mistake but there was dissention in the ranks.


	6. Smashdown: Week 3

Live from Norfolk, VA

A video package showing highlights of the #1 Contendership Tournament, opens the show.

"I Want It All" (SD Intro)

Angry Video Game Nerd and Pat The NES Punk hype the main event for the evening, Chiaki Nanami vs. Junko Enoshima.

Ruby Rose & Niko Bellic vs. Spongebob Squarepants & Aru Akise

Ruby and Niko put on moments of offense, but this match is a spot fest for the other two. Aru and Spongebob get the victory when Aru hits Niko with a boot to the side of the head. Post match Aru attempts to assault Niko, but is greeted with brass knuckles. As Spongebob is helping his partner to the back Ruby plants Spongebob on his ass. Spongebob gets embarrassed. 

Winner(s): Spongebob Squarepants & Aru Akise

\-- Commercial --

Backstage, Spongebob is still pissed and informs Aru that he is going to demand a one on one match with Ruby at Spring Stampede. Aru says that he could not see anything because of the blood on his face.

AVGN introduces Goku, to a huge ovation. Goku thanks Takuya for taking him to "the next level", during their match in Seattle. He has the utmost respect for Takuya, but before he can say another word, Junko's music erupts. Junko runs her mouth about how he (Lesnar) is not respecting the New Big Thing. She has watched the SB film 400 times and there is no way Goku could have gotten a concussion because in order to get a concussion one must have a brain. Junko explains that she is bigger than everyone in the arena, all the wrestlers in the back, and especially bigger than the GACW Title. Chiaki then makes her way to the ring. Chiaki explains that no one is "bigger" than the GACW Title. All three start jabbering, but Goku settles things down by saying how about we all respect the person who is victorious tonight. Junko shakes Goku's hand and Chiaki begins to, but Junko sucker punches her and bolts from the ring.

\-- Commercial -

A promo for Piccolo's appearance in GACW is run.

Revy (w/ Alucard) vs. Jack Atlas (w/ Carly Carmine)

Prior to the bell sounding Team Arcadia runs down Revy and Alucard. Jack is able to get the early advantage, but Revy comes storming back. Carly attempts to interfere in Revy hitting the Black Lagoon Barrage, but Alucard steps in and Revy hits it for the victory.

Winner: Revy

Post match, Revy returns the favor on Team Arcadia as they enter. AVGN announces that both teams will be at Spring Stampede battling for the GACW Tag Team Titles. 

\-- Commercial -

GACW Promo

A vignette for the soon debuting Vale's Most Wanted is shown.

The Kirito/Sinon vs. Mario Bros. feud is recapped via video.

Earlier today, Sinon roughs up Mario for reporting her to the police. The Mario Bros attack, but Sinon is not having any of it. AVGN announces that Kirito, this week, had surgery on his elbow to repair damage done over the last two months. 

\-- Commercial --

GACW Slam of the Week: Garfield chokeslamming Jon Arbuckle on Smackdown two weeks ago.

Peter Pan's Pit.

Peter has found his millennium wrestler in Hotsuma. Hotsuma believes that Peter is the only person in wrestling that has a more devilish mind than himself. Mokuba Kaiba has a big problem with how Garfield was treated last week. Hotsuma and Peter attack Mokuba. Garfield makes the save and challenges Peter to a match. We find out that Hotsuma will be facing Garfield at Spring Stampede.

\-- Commercial -

 

GACW Warzone (for this coming Monday) is promoted.

GACW Rewind: Blake Belladonna pinning Jack and then getting roughed up by Minene Uryu.

Blake Belladonna vs. Minene Uryu (w/ Masumi Nishijima) (Canadian Title Match)

Minene is on the receiving end for most (quick) of this match, but is able to land the Terrorist Buster for the victory. The news coming out from this match was that Peter has accepted Garfield's challenge, and they will meet next week on Smashdown. 

Winner: Minene Uryu

Backstage, the Mario Bros discuss the game plan for Mario's match coming up. 

\-- Commercial -

 

Mario vs. Sinon

This is a mugging by Sinon until the rest of the Mario Bros enter the ring and lay out Sinon. Sinon is on the receiving end of Wario's Gorilla Press Slam.

Winner: Sinon

\-- Commercial -

Spring Stampede Promo

Piccolo is coming to GACW.

Chiaki Nanami vs. Junko Enoshima (#1 Contender Tournament Finals)

Great technical match, with a number of near falls from both competitors. Another main event interrupted by a commercial. Chiaki gets the Crossface on, but Junko is able to get to the ropes. Junko gets the hard fought victory by attempting a Despair Driver that is reversed into a backslide by Chiaki, but Junko rolls Chiaki up and gets the pin and the shot at Goku's GACW Title. 

Winner: Junko Enoshima

\-- End of Show -


	7. Warzone: Week 4

Live from Atlanta, GA

Backstage, Nappa talked with Nobuyuki Sugou, trying to find a reason behind the six man tag match at Spring Stampede and also talked about the Galactic Title match between Vegeta and Bigby Wolf tonight. Sugou said he had something extra to add into that mix, a special guest referee, Yusei Fudo. 

The opening title montage fired up as Stew and Wes welcomed us to Warzone.

Chazz Princeton defeated Yukiteru Amano with the Walls of Princeton. Yuki got a quick jump on Chazz but eventually Chazz regained control and put Yuki in the Walls, only to have Yuki reach the ropes. Chazz kept the pace slow until Yuki broke out of a submission to hit a swing around DDT. Yuki then nailed a spear but Chazz got his foot on the ropes just before three. Chazz then came back and rolled up Yuki and turned it into the Walls of Princeton for the win.

After the match, Nappa came out and pummeled Yuki, throwing him into the ring steps on the outside and then putting him in the Torture Rack in the ring. Eventually, a handful of refs came down to break it up.

In the parking area, a Hummer limo pulled up and out stepped Davis Motomiya, guitar in hand. Davis said he had arrived and is ready to give Takeru Takaishi and the fans a show tonight.

Backstage, Bigby headed into Yusei's locker room to talk about him being the special guest referee for his title match. Bigby said last week when he decked Yusei, it was an accident. Yusei questioned it but Bigby said last June, in the very same arena, Yusei laid out Bigby with a Clear Mind DDT, so Bigby said he considers them even. Bigby then said that he expects the match to be called evenly as well. Yusei said he could agree to that.

 

In the arena, Stew was in the ring and he introduced the long absented Leafa (a.k.a Suguha) who came out to a great reaction. Leafa said that it had been way to long since she was in the ring. She began to talk about her doctor clearing her but was interrupted by Sugou. Sugou entered the ring and told the Stew to head back to the announcer's table. Sugou said that since Leafa was still injured (she figured about two more months), then she was worthless. Leafa then told Sugou to go to hell and she walked out of the ring and up the ramp. Sugou said that no one walks out on him and yelled, "Leafa...you're fired!"

After the break, Nappa and Vegeta were backstage discussing tonight's match. Vegeta said he needed to find some "insurance."

Raditz joined Stew and Wes for commentary on the next match.

Asuna Yuuki & Claude Speed defeated Bojack & Lord Slug. Asuna and Claude pretty much dominated. The two got the win after a double powerbomb on Bojack.

Meanwhile, Sugou and Future Trunks had a confrontation in which Sugou said that Trunks needed to pick a side. Trunks said he'd choose his own side.

 

After the break, Davis came out to a red carpeted ring and he demanded that T.K. get his ass in the ring. Cameras in the back captured a Barracuda (the car) pulling in and T.K. appeared and started heading towards the arena. Davis saw it all on the TitanTron and called out security. T.K. made his way out but security was between him and Davis. Davis had a few choice words for T.K. which prompted him to charge through the guards and into the ring. Davis scattered as security surrounded T.K. with Davis telling them to escort T.K. out of the ring. Security did their best black ninja attack style impressions and T.K. took care of them with ease. However, it served as a distraction for Davis to sneak up from behind and nail a Powerbomb of Courage. Davis then headed up the ramp and backstage as T.K. got to his feet and took chase.

Backstage, cameras caught Davis hopping into his Hummer limo which took off. T.K. then entered the picture and went to take chase in his Barracuda but he stalled it. T.K. decided to get out and chase Davis on foot but as soon as T.K. was out of the building, Davis walked by, showing that he had never left, thus outsmarting T.K..

A new promo for Vale's Most Wanted aired.

Tommy Vercetti & Spike Spiegel fought Trevor Phillips and Michael De Santa to a no contest. Tommy was introduced and then Garland came out and announced Trevor and Michael as Tommy and Spike's opponents. Trevor & Michael headed to the ring and Trevor leveled Spike with a wicked powerbomb. Garland got on the apron and told Michael to take out Tommy but he refused. Trevor came flying in and splashed him in the corner as Garland told them to get a table. Trevor, not seeming to like what he was doing but wanting to keep his job, told Michael to get a table but Michael took the mic and told Trevor to get his own damn table. Finally, Garland took it upon himself and he got the table but by that time, Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson had run out. Jesse and Jaden battled with Trevor and Michael as Koji Minamoto (accompanied by Sayer) came into the ring to assault Tommy. Koji put Tommy in the suspended chicken wing manuever and dropped him face first on the table, which wasn't set up.

Backstage, Trunks was talking with Yusei when Vegeta stepped in and said he needed a word with Yusei.

Vegeta vs. Bigby Wolf for the Galactic Title with Yusei Fudo as the special guest referee went to a no contest. Nappa continually got himself involved and eventually Chazz came out to aide Vegeta. Towards the end, things started to get heated between Yusei and Vegeta when Chazz ran in and clocked Bigby with the title belt. Yusei was about to make the count for Vegeta but noticed the belt and refused to count. Yusei ended up nailing Vegeta with a Clear Mind DDT. Bigby then got to his feet and nailed the Wolf Kick but Nappa and Chazz attacked Yusei in mid-count. Trunks made his way out and helped Vegeta to his feet and things seemed to be alright between the two. Trunks then checked over Yusei and as he did, Vegeta came up from behind and kicked Nash in the junk. Vegeta was screaming that he made Trunks' decision for him. The two locked eyes as Vegeta backed up the ramp with Trunks saying, "You'll pay!"


	8. Smashdown: Week 4

Live From: The Gaylord Entertainment Center in Nashville, TN

SD opener.

Angry Video Game Nerd and Pat The NES Punk preview the card for this evening's broadcast.

Junko Enoshima vs. Kyoko Kirigiri  
Junko once in the ring cuts a promo on how later tonight she will reveal to the world just how much Goku disrespects everyone. Before Junko could continue Kyoko's music hits and she gets to the ring. Rather quick match with Junko picking up the victory after Kyoko missed a Spear and Junko rolling her up for the pin.

Winner: Junko Enoshima

Hotsuma and Peter Pan are shown arriving to the arena.

� Commercial �

Another Piccolo promo is shown.

Earlier today the Mario Bros. confronts Chiaki Nanami and demands that she "pay up" for losing to Junko last week. Chiaki explains to Mario that if he wants a "payment" he will have to get it out in the ring. Mario accepts the offer.

� Commercial �

Chiaki Nanami vs. Mario (w/ Wario & Luigi)  
A number of times both members of the Mario Bros (on the outside) interfered on behalf of their "partner" in the ring. Chiaki got the victory when he reversed Mario's springboard finisher into the Crossface. Post match, the Mario Bros destroyed Chiaki in the middle of the ring.

Winner: Chiaki Nanami

� Commercial �

Earlier today the Bellic Cousins are watching last week's SD where Spongebob Squarepants landed on his ass after a sneak attack from Ruby Rose. Both are laughing at Spongebob's reaction, and Niko imitates it just as he (Spongebob) walks in and destroys the VCR and TV. Both Niko and Roman run for cover.

Ruby Rose vs. Roman Torchwick (w/ Minene Uryu and Masumi Nishijima)  
Minene comes out and introduces the newest follower and Ruby's opponent for tonight, Roman. Ruby picks up the victory following a swinging neckbreaker and Rose Pain. After the bell Nishijima unloads on Ruby's head with a steel chair, she (Ruby) is then beaten by all three.

Winner: Ruby Rose

Backstage, Junko is in Aru's locker room. The footage that will "shock the world" is actually Goku hitting a Dragon Fist. Aru snaps on Junko and says that Goku will feel the pain tonight.

� Commercial � 

Stacker 2: SD from two weeks ago with Garfield suffering a coconut hit from both Hotsuma and Peter.

Garfield vs. Peter Pan (w/ Hotsuma)  
Just when Peter was about to receive the chokeslam, but Hotsuma jumped in and attacked him. The assault ended with O Haire hitting an Akujiki. Garfield was declared the victor via DQ.

Winner: Garfield

Junko/Goku Backlash promo.

� Commercial �

Vale's Most Wanted is promoted via vignette. 

Alucard and Revy are talking as they make their way to the ring.

� Commercial �

Nagito Komeada (w/ Akiza Izinski) vs. Alucard (w/ Revy)  
Back and forth action between both competitors. Neither man's teammate really interfered until the end when Akiza put a boot to Alucard's head from the outside and Nagito rolled him up with an assist from the rope and Alucard's tights for the pin. Both teams went at it after the bell.

Winner: Nagito Komeada

Junko is prepping Aru for his upcoming match with Goku.

� Commercial �

Slam of the Week: Last week's sneak attack by Ruby on Spongebob.

Niko Bellic vs. Spongebob Squarepants  
Niko did start off a springboard, but was greeted with a nasty boot to the back. Ruby's music hit and Spongebob was distracted momentarily allowing Niko a small window of offense. Spongebob then regained control, but Ruby was on the ring ropes and Spongebob went after her. Resulting in him landing on his ass again via the ringpost. Niko is declared the victor after Spongebob can not re-enter the ring prior to the ref counting to ten.

Winner: Niko Bellic

Goku's unconventional warm up routine this week includes squats with an oxygen canister over his left shoulder.

� Commercial.

Another Piccolo promo is run. 

AVGN and Pat present the viewing audience with this Sunday's Spring Stampede card.

Goku vs. Aru Akise  
Junko come's out first cutting a promo on Goku, she is a guest commentator for the match. Both competitor's are introduced and make it to the ring before we go to the last commercial break of the evening. Back and forth power struggle between Goku and Aru. Junko believes that AVGN has about as much street credibility as the kid from Home Alone. Goku kicks out of the Derailer and lands the Dragon Fist for the victory. After the bell Junko pounces on the champ and then lands a Despair Driver on the battered and bruised Goku. Junko goes to leave, but then grabs the title from ringside and hits Goku over the head with it. The show ends with Junko walking to the back and Goku bloodied in the ring.

Winner: Goku

� End of Show �

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Card for Spring Stampede
> 
> City: Worcester, Massachussetts
> 
> Theme Song: Ignition by TobyMac
> 
> GACW Tag Team Championship  
> Team Arcadia (Akiza Izinski & Nagito Komeada) (c) vs. Revy & Alucard  
> Garfield vs. Hotsuma  
> GACW World Tag Team Championship with Special Referee Garland  
> Jaden Yuki & Jesse Anderson (c) vs. Trevor Phillips & Michael De Santa  
> GACW European Championship  
> Tommy Vercetti (c) vs. Koji Minamoto  
> Ruby Rose vs. Spongebob Squarepants  
> GACW Championship  
> Goku (c) vs. Junko Enoshima  
> Bigby Wolf, Future Trunks, & Yusei Fudo vs. Chazz Princeton, Nappa, & Vegeta  
> "One Last Time"  
> Davis Motomiya vs. Takeru Takaishi


	9. GACW Spring Stampede

Ignition by TobyMac plays as the pyro for Spring Stampede goes off.

GACW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH  
Team Arcadia (c's) vs. Alucard & Revy

Winners & STILL WWE Tag Team Champions: Team Arcadia

\- A very back and forth contest which resulted in Alucard attempting a suplex on Akiza Izinski but Nagito Komeada pulled his legs out from under him from under the top rope, allowing Akiza to land on Alucard and gain the pin, giving the win to Team Arcadia. After the match, Revy picked up Alucard and threw him over the top rope, landing on Team Arcadia. Both Alucard and Revy took the GACW Tag Team Title's and left the building in a "low rider" car.

 

Garfield vs. Hotsuma w/ Peter Pan

Winner: Garfield

\- Garfield picked up the win following a chokeslam on Hotsuma for the win. Before the finish went down, Garfield had busted open Peter by hitting him with a coconut.

 

GACW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH (Special Guest Referee: Garland)  
Jesse Anderson & Jaden Yuki (c's) vs. Trevor Phillips & Michael De Santa

Winners: Jesse Anderson & Jaden Yuki

\- Lots of interference from Sephiroth and Garland as the special guest referee. The match ended when Trevor & Michael turned face again and gave Garland a 3-D in the ring. Following the 3-D, Jesse threw Michael out of the ring and DDt'D Trevor, allowing Jaden to hit the Neos Splash on Trevor. A second referee hit the ring and counted the pin for Jesse & Jaden.

 

GACW EUROPEAN CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH  
Tommy Vercetti(c) vs. Koji Minamoto

Winner & NEW European Champion: Koji Minamoto

\- Koji picked up the win when he held onto the ropes while sitting on Tommy for the pin to become the NEW European Champion.

 

Spongebob Squarepants vs. Ruby Rose

Winner: Spongebob Squarepants

\- The match ended when Spongebob hit Ruby with a Bikini Bottom. They played up the "injury" angle with Ruby by putting her on a stretcher. Spongebob went to leave but came back and took the stretcher with Ruby on it, rolling it against the post.

 

GACW CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH  
Goku (c) vs. Junko Enoshima

Winner & STILL WWE Champion: Goku

\- The match ended when Goku hit Junko with the Dragon Fist for the win to retain the WWE Championship. It should be mentioned that Junko was cheered, getting some "Let's Go Junko" chants from the crowd. Goku did get some heat from the crowd but not a huge response. 

 

SIX-MAN TAG TEAM MATCH  
Future Trunks, Yusei Fudo & Bigby Wolf vs. Vegeta, Nappa & Chazz Princeton

Winners: Vegeta, Nappa, & Chazz Princeton

\- The match ended when Trunks hit Chazz with the Burning Attack but just as Trunks was about to go for the cover, Vegeta hit Trunks with a sledgehammer with the referee distracted. Vegeta went for the pin on Trunks and got the win for his team. 

"One Last Time"  
Davis Motomiya vs. Takeru "T.K." Takaishi

Winner: Takeru Takaishi

\- The match ended when T.K. hit Davis with two powerful Twisted Hopes followed by a Diving Hope. 

End of show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short PPV chapter, but its going to get really busy over here the next couple of days, probably because it's going to be Christmas tomorrow! YAY! But anyway, rate, review, and comment, and heres the champion update.
> 
> GACW Championship: Goku  
> GACW Galactic Championship: Vegeta  
> GACW Tag Team Championship: Team Arcadia (Akiza Izinski & Nagito Komeada)  
> GACW World Tag Team Championship: Jaden Yuki & Jesse Anderson  
> GACW Canadian Championship: Minene Uryu  
> GACW European Championship: Koji Minamoto


End file.
